Skitzo
Name: Schitzo The Ravenous Clown, can also be named Schitzo for short Height: 90 meters Weight: 85,000 tons History: Schitzo was created by nihilistic scientists in another dimension lead by the insidious Dr. Clown to destroy phoenixes, harvesting the power of the Higgs Boson into a highly destructive bomb. However, nuclear waste seeped into the bomb containing the DNA of a bull frog and a silverback gorilla. One of the scientists got curious and threw in an evil clown doll into the concoction. Overnight the mutated bomb transformed into a giant killer clown that destroyed every civilization on his world before being sent through a wormhole to ours. Overview: Schitzo resembles an extremely obese clown with his head taking up a third of his body (the round up 0.34 third!) with a mouth filled with a variety of teeth. His arms are gigantic and serve as his hind legs while his normal legs are much smaller in comparison. Schitzo's face makeup is black and white and that of a sad clown while his face seems to be smiling.Schitzo exists to destroy and has no definition of ally, only enemies. Schitzo has no value for his own life which makes him very aloof to the concept of death and can be mistaken for being suicidal. Attacks: -Tongue Harpoons: Schitzo can launch his tongue and coiling it around enemies to toss them around or divide them into a dozen harpoons with flaming tips. Upon catching an enemy with the latter, these harpoon will reel them into his gigantic maw. -Teeth: Schitzo has over a thousnad teeth in his maw from various predators including the tylosaurus, the t-rex, the allosaurus, the long finned mako, the great white, the tiger shark, the siberian tiger, the savanna lion, the goblin shark, the albertosaurus, the polar bear, the kodiak bear, the grizzly, the american alligator, the nile crocodile, and boa constrictor. -Foot Strangle (Grapple Attack): Schitzo can use his gorilla-like feet to strangle enemies. -Eye Napalm: Schitzo can launch his eyes at enemies. Upon contact these will explode into napalm. -Nose Goo: Schitzo can launch his round red nose at enemies. Upon contact this will emit sticky green goo that releases pheromones designed to induce fear and demoralize opponents. This goo can also damage circuitry in mechanical opponents and jam radio communications. -Head Slam: Schitzo can slam his head to the ground with enough force to emit shockwaves to send grounded opponents into the air. -Stoning Stoner Stone Shine Spark: Schitzo can spawn a gigantic ball of lightning from his mouth and throw it with his feet. Although the default power is ten million volts, this can be increased in power at higher elevations and cold temperatures. Other Abilities -Electric Conduction: Schitzo can channel electricity through his body harmlessly even from bolts of lightning. This also gives him a very high resistance to magic and extreme heat. -Climb: Schitzo's fingers are incredibly strong as they allow him to climb steep cliffs such as those of jagged mountains. -Fear Pheromones: Schitzo can emit pheromones from his sweat designed to induce fear and lower morale. Prolonged exposure can cause the lack of will to live, to fight, or to motivate. Weakness: Due to being aloof to death, Schitzo will not defend himself from any attack that is faster than he can dodge, meaning he cannot block. Schitzo also sinks easily in unstable terrains such as sand, mud, and snow due to his weight. Schitzo's unstable mass also makes him vulnerable to cosmic and cold based attacks. Category:Fan Made Monsters Category:Good Kaiju Category:Monster